Field of the Invention
The present principles of the embodiments generally relate to distributing content for multi-screen viewing and more particularly to transmitting a requested video program to one of handheld user devices and a standalone user device and transmitting information related to the video program to one or more of the other user devices.
Background Information
It is reported that many people while watching a video program on a television view information related to the video program on a handheld electronic device, such as a mobile telephone devices, a tablet, a personal computer (PC), a remote control device, or another handheld device having Wi-Fi capability. The information related to the video program may include advertisements, promotional information, and program information related to the television program such as program title, program theme, program rating, stars, program category, program keywords, a program description, program type (e.g., audio, video, audiovisual, computer, Internet, and the like), and program repeat frequency (e.g., once per week, daily, etc.).
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to have a distribution system that better facilitates the above multi-viewing environment, while conserving the network bandwidth.